wc3survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gaegamel
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Survival Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley More info/Checking Over Heya, if you want me to look over anything that you have posted or changed, I'm willing to check it out and add some of my own info and such if needed and I'll critique it so it can be better than it was before!~ Also, I will likely not make my own pages but build up on what you have so you will likely lead and I will provide, just starting up the page would be good too and that way I will know what are top priorites and what need to be worked on ^^ Edit 1 (September 17th): I will slowly start working on the Rank pages based off the 'Rank Benefits' Page and use lance corporal as a template as how the write should be, if you starting working on any other pages or start up any other pages, I will focus on those first as the top priority and leave the Rank pages as a lower priority Derek~